Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control apparatus for a bicycle assist device and a bicycle assist device comprising the bicycle control apparatus.
Background Information
Some bicycles are provided with an assist motor to assist the rider in driving the bicycle. A bicycle control apparatus is often provided to control the assist motor. One example of a bicycle control apparatus for controlling a bicycle assist device is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,717,076, published as JP 2004268854. In this patent, the bicycle control apparatus restricts the output of an assist motor when a bicycle transmission shifts gears, and then releases the restriction on the output of the assist motor based on a prescribed time having elapsed since the start of the restriction on the output of the assist motor.